Always Tomorrow
by StormAngel13
Summary: This is a short one shot song fic (i worte the song) In which Lily nad my own character Ammie spend their last moments with their children, please read it, it made me cry and i wrote it, a fuller summary is inside thank you Storms


**__**

A/N: This Is Storms here. Pipper isn't in on this but that's ok. It's a one-shot song fic type story. To have this make any type of sense you must read Smiles to Hide the Fears. This has only four characters in it, Ammie, her daughter Kristy, and Lily and baby Harry. It takes places on the night Lily and James are murdered, and Ammie loses her mind (I know you don't know about this yet so just bare with meits going to happen because someone evil will take it away from her.) Basically it's both mothers spending some last minuet time with their children singing the same lullaby. It might be a little sad, but so is their story. Please tell me if you like it I wrote the song. Thanks Storms

Always Tomorrow

Kristy sat sleepily in her mothers arms. She was only two years old but she knew something was wrong.

"Mamma?" She asked, her stormy blue gray eyes gleaming innocently up at her beautiful mother.

"Yes baby, what is it?"

"Why are you sad?" The two-year-old questioned, playing with her mother's star necklace. She had her own of course, it matched her mother's perfectly, right down to the inscription on the back : _There's always tomorrow, my love. _Kirsty didn't know what it meant, but she knew where they came from. Her mother's friend Sirius had gotten them, but in a few years she'd forget that a one Sirius Black even existed. Ammie wasn't answering her daughter's questions. She was too lost in her thoughts, so Kristy tried again.

"Mamma why are you sad?" Her little voice was so full of concern that it brought Ammie out of her trance.

"It's nothing honey, mommy just misses her friends." Her friendsAmmie wondered if Lily James and the baby were all right they'd gone into hiding last month and she hadn't seen them senses

__

"Harry please stop crying" Lily urged as she rocked her young son. It had be a while sense she'd had a good night's sleep and her son was really beginning to try her nerves. Harry had his hand entwined in his mother's long red hair. He didn't want to sleep, He wanted to stay up and play!

"Nitch?" He asked hopefully, his tears having stopped. Lily laughed, he was just like his father.

"No Harry, you can't play with the Snitch." She cooed, vainly trying to smooth down his jet-black hair. Harry's green eyes closed thoughtfully, before fluttering open again with yet another crazy idea,

"Sisty!" He yelped. "Ammie? Siri?" He wanted to play with Ammie's baby girl Kristy, and whenever Kristy was around Sirius was there too. But they hadn't seen Ammie or little Kristy in over a month. Lily knew that Harry wouldn't remember them for long, in fact she was surprised he'd remembered this long.

"No Harry." She said fighting off her own tears. She missed all of her friends so much, she didn't even know if they were all still alive. "Not now. It's time for sleep." Harry began to cry again, but Lily was ready this time. She rocked him gently in her arms as she began to sing.

__

Hush now my little one.

For sleep is drawing near.

Hush now my little one.

Please dry your salty tears

__

"I miss your friends too mommy." Kirsty deiced nodding her head, causing her little plait of hair to bob merrily. "Speicaly that silly little baby," Ammie laughed at the reference of Harry, Lily and James's baby boy. Kristy loved the sound of her mother's laugh, long ago she'd decided it was he favorite sound. She nuzzled herself into her mother's chest, taking in the sent of the woman's wild rose perfume. But this sent mad her think of something else.

"Mommy, when can we see Sirius again?" Ammie almost stopped breathing at this. She knew she shouldn't have let the two of them spending so much time together. Sirius was an amazing guy, and he'd been so nice with Kristy, of course she'd want to spend more time with him.

"I don't know sweetieI don't know."

"He promised he'd teach me to fly." Kristy said in a mater of fact tone, once again cuddling deeper into her mother's warmth.

"I'll teach you when you're older love." Ammie replied wrapping her arms closer to her daughter.

"But I want him to teach me!" Kristy yelled fighting he mother's embrace. Ammie just shook her head. She knew that Sirius and Kristy could never see each other now. Not when Kristy had grown so attached. And she knew Sirius loved the little tot, it was written all over his face. Gerico would flip out if he ever knew about her and Kristy sneaking off to see the old gangespecially members of the order. The very people trying to put him in Askaban. Kristy was crying now. She didn't understand what was wrong with Sirius. She loved him, he was fun. He'd taught her games and even let her ride with him on his flying mortar cycle. Why couldn't he be her daddy? He'd been nicer to her in the short time they'd spent together, then Gerico ever had. Besides he knew how to play!

"But Mommy!" The little girl wailed. Ammie did the only thing she could then to keep her child from screaming, she sang.

__

Hush now my little one.

Dream of pretty things,

Like moon beams,

and star dust

and Unicorn's with wings.

There was a loud crash from some where out side. Lily bolted up with Harry still in her arms. What's going on, she asked herself.

"Lily!" She heard James call from down stairs. "Lily it's Him! Take Harry and Run!" She did what she was told. All the while praying her husband would be all right. She sprinted down the back step of their house in Godric's Hallow. Harry had woken up by now and wanted to scream. Lily couldn't let that happen, they'd be found in a flash, so she returned to her song.

__

Hush now my little one.

For tomorrow shall be new.

There's always tomorrow

for me and for you.

Hush now my little one.

My angel, my dove.

There's always tomorrow,

To remember my love.

"AMMIE!" Gerico bellowed from the bottom step. There was anger in his voice, something was wrong. Ammie quickly went to put Kristy down in her crib but the girl wouldn't let go.

"I want to come too mommy." The child pleaded innocently. She didn't understand the rage in her father's voice. Ammie thought for a moment, maybe if Kristy were there Gerico would keep his anger in check? No, she couldn't risk it.

"Not now sweetie, Mummy and Daddy have to talk." But still Kristy clung on to her mother, it was as if she knew something bad was going to happen.

"HURRY IT UP WOMAN I HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!" Gerico was beyond angry now, and Ammie racked her mind to think of anything she could have possibly done wrong, that he would know about.

"Hold on I'm putting the Baby down." She yelled back, her voice no where near as cold. "Please Kristy, just go to sleep." Kristy shook her head. Ammie was desperate, she could hear Gerico passing down on the marble stair way. Hoping to sooth her child, she once again picked up the song.

__

Hush now my little one.

Let your dreams soar

and take flight.

When you are older

you'll do what is right.

Hush now my little one,

For tomorrow shall come

And then oh my little one

How you shall run.

Hiding in the closet Lily could hear the battle going on outside. There was no where she could really run. She knew she and Harry were trapped. Harry having no idea what was really going on, just quivered in his mother's arms.

"Shhh Harry it'll be alright." Lily whispered, hoping in her heart that she was right, but knowing in her mind that she was wrong. What else could she do?

"Mummy" Harry whimpered "Mummy sing?" Of course though Lily, that was the only thing she could do.

__

Hush now my little one,

For the night is still here

Hush now my little one

Let me dry your tears.

Hush now my little one

Close your eyes and just dream.

Hush now my little one

And you'll see what I mean.

__

"Mommy, don't go." The small Kristy pleaded. There were tears glistening in her stormy gray blue eyes. Eyes that didn't belong to Ammie, and didn't belong to Gerico, they were all her own. Ammie wondered for the billionth time where those beautiful orbs had come from.

"AMMIE GET YOUR WORTHLESS ARSE DOWN HERE. BRING THE DAMNED BRAT IF YOU HAVE TO, JUST GET MOVING!" He was really angry now. Something was very wrong, both Mother and Daughter could senses it.

"Common Kristy, you'll be a good girl round Daddy wont you?" Ammie whispered into the two-year-olds head of silky blonde hair. Kristy bit her lower lip as if seriously contemplating the thought of being "a good little girl."

"I don't want him to be my daddy," She said aloud as her mother walked into the all shutting the door on her nursery. "I want Sirius to be my daddy." Ammie winced painfully. Kristy had no idea how badly Ammie wanted Sirius to be her baby's Father, but the truth wasshe didn't really knowFinally they descended the stairs. Gerico was waiting his wand in, pointing it threateningly at the pair.

"_Mommy"_

__

There's always tomorrow, my love.

My little one.

Voldemoret threw the door open.

"Move a side you foolish girl." He growled to Lily, but she refused to budge. From her spot she could see James's lifeless body only a few feet away. No she thought. He can't be

"Dead?" Voldemoret grind evilly reading her thoughts. "Yes, as will your son be, but you don't have to die. Just get out of my way."

"NEVER!" Lily screamed standing up and facing Harry away from the monster in front of them. The poor child was sobbing noiselessly now. He too had seen his father, and had known he was dead. "Take me instead! Please just not Harry. Not Harry." Lily was still trying to plead for her son's life as she continued to stair the Dark Lord down, but of course this didn't work. The sound of cold cruel laughter filled the house as Voldemoret raised his wand.

"This is your last chance foolish Mudblood, you don't have to die." He threatened. Lily was cry so hard now she couldn't see.

"Please have mercy." She whispered. Once again a round of laughter filled the air. Lily knew what would happen next. She held Harry tightly in her arm singing the last line of their song before Voldemort's cures could be done.

__

There's always tomorrow, my love.

My little one

But in her heart Lily knew, just as Ammie had know that tomorrow wasn't coming, but there was still hope for the child clasped in their arms.

A/N: Well that's it. I felt like writing something depressing, I don't know why though. Please leave a review, it'll make me feel special :-) Also go read Smiles to Hide the Fears. It'll make me feel specialer still. I'd like some comments as to what you though of this. Because I'm tempted to write some more one shots, it's just that I'm having typesets block, and am getting a little board, it's not that I don't like the other stories, they're just time consuming, and believe or not I actually miss school crazy huh? Anyways this is the Master of the Keyboard over and out (it's a joke don't think I'm that big headed, I know very well I'm not that good."

Storms


End file.
